Braids
by Kinbarii-chan
Summary: Kataang. "Katara, will you teach me how to braid?" Oneshot.


Mmmm. Just something quick that I wanted to write. I dunno if my idea was conveyed well, but I don't care too much right now. I just hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Aang always had plenty of time to watch Katara braid her hair every morning. After a rough night's sleep, her still damp hair would be attended to every morning right when Katara woke up. Before food was prepared, or a fire was started, Katara would silently brush and perfectly braid her hair. Aang found this sight amazing. He hands skillfully worked the hair into its familiar shape with ease.

He rarely woke earlier than Katara, but when he did, he would sometimes feign sleep still just to watch her when she awoke. He loved watching her tiny hands quickly glide through her dark brown locks and arrange every bit of hair into a neat little plait. He was simply amazed at the talent that it took to manage to make her hair seem so perfect.

But on this morning, Aang woke up right as Katara was just beginning to comb out her hair. He rubbed his eyes a bit before he spoke.

"G'morning, Katara," he said lazily between yawns.

"Good morning, Aang," she spoke quietly with a smile, her nimble fingers now beginning to braid her long hair. His eyes watched her hands work their wonders, and Katara's braid looked as lovely as ever.

"Hey, Katara," he spoke timidly, "How do you do that to your hair? It always looks so… difficult to do… but it never looks messed up."

"Oh, how do I braid my hair?" She questioned," It's not so hard, my Gran taught me when I was little. It's just something girls-"

"Katara, will you teach me how to braid?" Aang blurted out, interrupting her train of thought.

Katara blinked and tilted her head to the side, "Um, sure I guess. It's easy to do, and you're a pretty quick learner."

Her hands immediately went up to her hair and gently pulled out the braid that she had just made. "It'll be easiest if I just show you how."

Aang was ready to learn. A smile grew on his face as he focused on her long hair.

Her hands quickly gathered her hair into three groups, "You just divide the hair up, then alternately switch chunks from the outside over the inside portions," she spoke gently while demonstrating. Her fingers smoothly arranged the hair into the braid. "Just remember to always take the outside pieces to the middle, then do the same with the opposite side pieces next." She did a few rows of braids before Aang started to understand.

"I think I get it now," Aang mumbled.

"Here, why don't you try it for yourself?" Katara said with a smirk. She was ready to see how well he had paid attention. She undid her braid once more, then scooted herself closer to the young airbender.

Aang felt a slight brush rise on his cheeks as it dawned on him, "So, you're gonna let me practice on your hair?"

"Sure," Katara replied quickly. She gave him a sly look before turning her back toward him and inching just a bit closer.

"Oh, okay." Aang nervously reached up and ran a hand through her hair. It was so soft to him, and he began to realize that he had never touched her hair before. It slipped so easily through his fingers. He wanted to take more time just combing through her thick hair when Katara began to speak again.

"Just remember, outsides go to the middle."

"Okay, got it," and Aang cautiously began to split her hair into three groups. He clumsily tried to reenactthe same motions Katara had just showed him. But he found himself distracted by how smooth her hair was, how wonderful it smelled when the breeze pushed the scent towards his nose, and how warm her skin was when he bumped into the back of her neck accidently a few times.

"Um, I think I messed up…" he said looking at his mess of a braid.

"It's fine. Just start over. No big deal."

Aang undid his sloppy braid, and combed through her hair again.

"Just take your time. Outside to middle, outside to middle, " she repeated.

But Aang's focus was slipping. Her hair was too lovely, it smelled too sweet, and her voice was too melodic. He could feel his heart beat beginning to rise; he needed something else. He couldn't take anymore. He balled his fist around a chunk of her hair, and turned her head to face him.

"Ow, Aang what're you-" but she was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers. His fingers tangled deeper into her hair as his lips worked strongly against hers. Katara was stunned, but soon found herself moving her own lips against his. As his hands ran through her hair again and again, their lips worked faster together, passion building between the two.

All too quickly Katara pulled back, needing to breathe, Aang rested his forehead against hers. He could see the visible blush on her cheeks, and imagined that he had the same mark on his own. Katara giggled.

"Braiding too difficult?" she asked with a smile.

"Not really," he smirked as he pulled her back towards him.


End file.
